godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Cerberus
, as seen in God of War II.|600px]] Greek Mythology In Greek mythology, Cerberus (Κέρβερος) was the name of the three-headed dog which guarded the gates of the Underworld to prevent those who had crossed the River Styx from ever escaping. He was the son of Echidna, a hybrid half-woman and half-serpent, and Typhon, a fire-breathing giant whom even the gods feared. Cerberus’ brother was Orthrus, always depicted as a two-headed hellhound. The most common depiction of Cerberus in mythological art was a dog with three heads, a mane of live serpents, and a dragon’s tail. The three heads depict either past, present, future, or birth, youth, and old age. Each of the heads was said to appetite only for live meat and thus allowed the spirits of the dead to freely enter the Underworld, but allow none to leave. Cerberus was always employed as Hades' loyal watchdog, and guarded the gates which granted access and exit to the Underworld. For his 12th labor, Heracles was given the task to capture Cerberus alive without using any weapons. It was the final and most difficult of any labor he had been given by King Eurystheus. After having been given the task, Heracles went to Eleusis to be initiated in the Eleusinian Mysteries so that he could learn how to enter and exit the Underworld alive, and in passing absolve himself for killing Centaurs. He found the entrance to the Underworld at Tanaerum, and Athena and Hermes helped him to traverse the entrance in each direction. He passed Charon with Hestia's assistance and his own heavy and fierce frowning. While journeying through the Underworld, Heracles freed Theseus, but the earth shook when he attempted to liberate Pirithous, so he had to leave him behind. They had been imprisoned by Hades, who magically bound them to a bench, because they had attempted to kidnap Persephone. The magic was so strong that when Heracles pulled Theseus free, part of Theseus' thighs remained on the bench, explaining why his descendants had notably lean thighs. Heracles met with Hades and asked his permission to bring Cerberus to the surface, which Hades agreed to if Heracles could overpower the beast without using weapons. Heracles was able to do so and proceeded to sling the beast over his back, dragging it out of the Underworld through a cavern entrance in the Peloponnese and bringing it to King Eurystheus. The king was so frightened of the creature that he jumped into a pithos, and asked Heracles to return it to the Underworld in return for releasing him from his labors. Cerberus' depiction in ancient art mostly shows the recurring motif of serpents, but the number of heads differs. In the God of War Series In the God of War series, Kratos encounters several Cerberi throughout his journeys, along with Cerberi pups. He also encounters a "standard" Cerberus once in God of War II, which is depicted with white hair and horns, and breathes flames. Related Pages *Cerberus Seed *Cerberus Breeder *Mole Cerberus Gallery Image:Cerberus1.jpg|Concept art for Cerberus in God of War. Image:Cerberus Breeder.jpg|A Cerberus Breeder, as it appears in God of War. Image:Cerberus Puppy.jpg|A Cerberus Seed, as it appears in God of War. Image:Cerberus_2.jpg|Concept art for Cerberus in God of War II. Image:Molecerebuspuppy.jpg|Concept art for Cerberus Puppy in God of War II. Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:God of War Series